


Winchesters & Shurleys

by Deansnotstraight, Oddcreature



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Akward Highschoolers, And is a, Ash exists, Before They Arrive, Bobby's House, Cas is adorable, Charlie runs a D&D campain, Come yell at us, Dad bobby, Dean Does Not Approve of Either, Dean is Overly Suspiscious, Dean is a Nerd too but don't tell him, Everybody is human, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabe and Luci hate each other, Gabe has Heely shoes, Gabe is a trickster, Gay Dean, Gay Sam, High School AU, Luci and Gabe compete for Sam, Luci is a mean girl, M/M, Mom Ellen, Monsters don't exist, Prom, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Overly Trusting, Sam is a nerd, Shitty Childhood, Sibling Jo, Sioux Falls is Boring, Some smol angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WIP, and akward, and screaming, but not really, cursing, everyone is gay and you can't stop me, good bro, michal isn't, please, please we won't update it without yelling, their both actually sweethearts, we've spent more time tagging this then writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansnotstraight/pseuds/Deansnotstraight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcreature/pseuds/Oddcreature
Summary: Sam and Dean move to a new town after their old house burns down. They get involved with the local drama when two brothers both become interested in Sam.(Or the one where Luci and Gabe try to one-up each other in increasingly ridiculous attempts to woo Sam.)





	1. We meet the crowd

“Get up, Dean. It’s your first day of school. Do you want to be late?” That was Ellen, his adoptive mother.

“Don’t care.” He pushed his face farther into the pillow and pulled the blanket over his head.

Ellen knew better than to argue with a half asleep Winchester, so she took a more direct route: She pulled the blanket off the bed, grabbed the pillow away from him, and turned on the light. There was no way for him to avoid the brightness of the room, and bright light was the surest way to wake someone up quickly.

“Breakfast is ready. Head downstairs once your dressed.” She walked out of the room, but paused in the doorway. “Oh, and I know you want everyone to think you don’t care about school, but I know you wouldn’t want to make Sam late. He’s really excited.”

Dean sighed. He couldn’t argue with that, so he crawled out of bed and began to get dressed. He wore jeans and an ACDC t-shirt. He spent longer than he would admit to on making sure his hair looked as cool as possible, then brushed his teeth and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs, Sam was, of course, already completely ready, having finished his breakfast, packed his backpack, and brushed his hair, and had been waiting there for about fifteen minutes. He was wearing a t-shirt with some dorky math joke on it and nice ironed pants. Jo, his adoptive sister, was there too. She had woken up before Dean, but not by much. Though it was easier to pull her out of bed then Dean, it still required some cajoling. Bobby, their dad, was sitting at the table, eating the pancakes that Ellen was cooking.

Dean quickly shoveled some pancakes into his mouth, complementing Ellen on them with a completely full mouth, who rolled her eyes at his lack of manners but thanked him. Then he grabbed his worn in brown leather jacket from the coat hook in front of the door. Sam came up and handed him his backpack. “You were taking forever to wake up, so I packed it for you.” He smiled up at his brother, with the biggest, purest smile, and Dean smiled back at him, much less enthusiastically. He was still sorta sleepy, to be fair, but in general he did not have his brother’s enthusiasm for life. Once Sam was distracted, he went through his backpack to make sure it wasn’t missing anything. It had everything, including his ipod, which he wanted but hadn’t expected Sam to remember, and the school handbook, which he didn’t want, but could have guessed Sam would add.

Once Sam had determined that his siblings were both ready, he basically pulled the two of them out the door. Bobby followed, laughing at his enthusiasm. “It’s just school, kid. Not all that big a deal.” His wife looked at him murderously and he quickly appended, “but I guess it’s the first day, so we ought to get going.” This did not seem to appease Ellen, and Jo laughed, knowing the kind of talking to Bobby was going to get for that comment once he returned home.

They all piled into Bobby’s truck, an old, sort of rusty thing that Dean seemed embarrassed to be associated with, but it had already been decided that at least for the first day, they were going to be driven to school, and that no, Dean was not allowed to just drive everyone himself in his late Dad’s car.

Sam excitedly talked about how he had been placed in a higher math class than the school usually offered to freshmen, and that the only reason he hadn’t managed to skip another grade was because of some problem with his transcript, something to do with all the moving and changing schools.

Once they reached the school, which was not very far, they really could have just walked, Bobby parked in the lot and checked that they all had everything and knew where to go for their first class. He reassured Sam that he was going to do great, he was a very smart kid and if there were any problems he could always talk to Dean. Or, y’know, yer parents, but I get it if you trust Dean more. Sam nodded and hugged him, and then Bobby pointed out that Ash, who they already knew, was right there, and maybe they should go talk to him.

Jo, who already knew more people in town, pretty quickly spotted an old friend and went to talk to her. Sam and Dean followed Ash on a little mini-tour of the school, since school wasn’t going to start for another 15 minutes.

“That way is the cafeteria, the gym, and the quad, where most people eat. I’ll show you that stuff at lunch. This way is most of the building. That door leads to the basement, and it’s supposed to be locked, but the janitor can be bribed. People go down there to make out and stuff. That’s the main science lab…”

He continued his explanation as he walked down the hallway. Apparently every room had something interesting about it, some story or alternate use. There were also rumors of no less than three ghosts in the building, one in the basement, and for some reason, two in the library, one of which had only been sighted in a closet behind the librarians desk.

As they left the library, he noticed someone walking past. He quickly stepped out of the way, and the blonde boy looked over at him with a scowl, his friends trailing after him.

“Dude, what’s his deal?”

“I’m friends with his brother.”

“Thats a bad thing?”

“Yeah. The whole family hates each other. I guess I should tell you about them, if I’m giving you a proper tour of the school.

“Their dad is named Chuck. He’s almost never in town, the kids do whatever the fuck they want. He and his wife are divorced, he got custody. She lives somewhere out of state.

“The oldest kid is named Michael. He’s a senior, and he hates everyone. He is nice to people in front of authority, but a monster the second the teacher turns their back. Stay out of his way and you’ll be fine.

“Second oldest is Castiel. He’s quiet, stays out of everyone’s way. Clearly he’s the bottom of the totem pole in their family, even though he’s second oldest. He’s a pretty cool, despite the fact he dresses like a dork and doesn’t understand sarcasm.

“Third oldest is Lucifer, he’s the one you just saw. I don’t think that’s actually his name, but not even his brothers will let slip what it really is. He’s a sophomore this year, but even last year he basically ran the school, as head of the biggest clique that I’ve ever seen. All his followers have ‘cool’ nicknames like his. The ones you saw him with are Lilith and Azazel.

“The next one is Gabriel. I’m also friends with him. He’s a freshman, but he’s already established as the school prankster. Last year, he managed to paint every hallway in our local middle school bright pink. No one knows where he got the paint, or how he snuck in. He’s never gotten in trouble because the teachers can’t pin anything on him for sure.

“There’s some others, but they’re younger, and I’ve never really interacted with them, so I don’t know their names.”

Then he showed them to their homeroom classes, so they wouldn’t be late, and left.

*****

Ash led Sam and Dean over to his friend group.

“We’re kinda the weirdos of this school, but no one messes with us, ‘cause we’re also kinda the badasses. ‘Cept for Garth. He’s gotten beat up the most out of all of us. He’s picked on because he’s a nerd, but also somehow not that smart. Occasionally he surprises you though.” Garth gave them a giant smile. “Hey, guys! You’re the Winchesters, right?”

“Yeah, that’s us,” said Dean. He noticed Garth’s lunch, which was in a brown paper bag, with a heart and “love mom” drawn on.

“This is Charlie. She’s one of us because she’s a lesbian. If you try to hit on her, she beats you up.”

Charlie gave them a smile too, and the Vulcan salute. Dean did it back.

“That's Castiel. I told you about him earlier. He’ thes quiet one, the only one of the Shurleys who is. Lucifer wants him as part of his group, and Michael says he’d be nice to him if he just did everything he told him- that’s what he says to all his siblings- but for some reason he hangs with us. I mean, he’s a dork, but he has plenty of shots at being cool.”

“I have no wish to follow either of them. I do not need someone to tell me what to do and if I did, neither of them would be a worthy leader.”

“He always talks like that. We like him, even when he makes no sense. Gabe likes him too, but they’re not on the best of terms. Gabe won’t stand up to his older siblings and Castiel has principles.”

“Gabe is sorta part of our group too, but he doesn’t need to be. He’s cool, everyone likes him, but he likes us mostly because Lucifer hates us. Also, we help him with his pranks and shit sometimes.

“So, yeah, that’s us, you can join us if you want. You probably should, being friends with us means being friends with Gabe, which is protection from anyone but Lucifer, but he’ll tease you either way, since you’re new kids.”

Garth had finished his own lunch, and was halfway through Dean’s, who hadn’t been hungry. Charlie and Ash were explaining some computer thing to Sam, while Castiel and Dean just sat there in awkward silence, neither of them having much to say, but feeling like they ought to talk too, since everyone else was having a conversation. Then another kid walked up. He had longish hair, and he walked around as if he owned the school. It actually kind of reminded Dean of the way Lucifer had walked.

“Hello, everybody! You guys are the Winchesters, right? I’m Gabe.” He reached out to shake Sam’s hand, who took it, and found a candy bar left in his palm when he pulled away. He did the same to Dean, who, instead of a candy bar, was gifted a shock from a joy buzzer.

“Don’t take it personally, he does that to everyone.” Said Ash, laughing a little at Dean’s surprised expression.

He glanced over at Sam, staring at the candy in his hand. “Never seen him do that before, though.”

Gabe sat down next to Sam, unnecessarily close.

“Sam, right? Sam Winchester?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Gabe gestured towards the mini Snickers sitting in Sam’s hand.

“Go on, eat it. It’s not poisoned.”

Sam tentatively put it in his mouth.

“So, where did you move here from, again?” This was directed at Dean.

“Nebraska. Our mom owned a bar there, but it burned down, and our dad used to live here and never sold the house, so we decided moving here was the best idea.”

“Huh. Oh, hey, Garth, I brought you some food.” He rummaged around in his backpack, bringing out a bag of chips and a soda.

“Thanks,” Said Garth, who had finished Dean’s lunch and immediately started in on the chips.  
“So,” Charlie said, staring at Gabriel intently, “What did you miss half of lunch for this time?”

“I’m behind in almost all my classes, especially math. I had a meeting with the principal, he said if I don’t start getting better grades they’re just gonna kick me out.”

“Oof. Your dad won’t like that.”

Gabriel made a face. He looked scared, but resigned to it. “No. He won’t.”

Sam piped up. “I could probably help you. I’m really good at math.”

“And every other subject,” Dean added, his brotherly pride swelling up.

“Would you? Seriously?”

“I don’t usually help people with their homework. If they want the grades, they should put in the effort. But if the situation is bad with your parents…” Sam looked shy. “We were in foster care for a while. I know what it's like.”

Gabe stared at him for a while. “Thanks. But if you’ve dealt with it, why would you want to get involved in someone else’s crappy family?”

“You’re Ash’s friend, and he’s our friend. So your our friend.”

“Oh. Ok. Cool.” The table sat there in awkward silence for a while. Gabe and Sam were staring at each other.

“Ok, quit making eyes at my brother.” said Dean, moving closer in towards Sam, somewhat protectively. Gabe nodded and looked away, and the conversation continued til the bell rang.  
“So, after school? You can help me with my homework?”

“Yeah, sounds good!” Said Sam, clearly very excited. “Should we go to your house, or would it be better if you came over?”

“Our house” Said Dean, with a tone of voice that made it clear there was going to be no arguing.

“Yeah. Your house for sure.” Added Gabe, who seemed as worried about the idea of Sam coming over to the Shurley household as Dean did, though their reasons were different. Then everyone parted, each going to their separate classes.


	2. Lunchtime!

Dean had had a pretty uneventful day, except for whatever that was at lunch. All his teachers told him what he needed to do to catch up, and he nodded and smiled and completely ignored them. He’d figure it out himself, or he wouldn’t. Whatever. His last class was Japanese, which he took because Bobby already knew it, so it would be easier. Jo had made the same decision, and they were both taking their first year of it, so they had it at the same time. They sat near Ash, because that was the only person in that class who either of them knew at all.

Dean was looking for Sam. School had been over for ten minutes, where the fuck was he?

“Dean! Sorry I’m late. I was trying to find Gabe.”

“Alright. I called mom, so they know he’s coming over. Bobby’s parked out front, we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry.”

Sam and Gabe piled into the back seat with Jo, while Dean got in up front. “So, my little brother’s already friends with the school prankster.” Said Jo.

“He’s nice.” said Sam.

“Sure he is,” Said Dean., clearly not impressed with his little brother’s choice in friends.

“I’m right here, ya know.”

“Sorry,” said Sam, “This is just how my family is. They’re nice once they know you. Really. They just don’t… Trust you yet. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. No one trusts me. And you’re giving me a ride home. My family doesn’t do that.”

Bobby piped up from the front seat. “Why the hell not?” His instinct to immediately care for any and all children he might meet, however much he tried to hide said instinct, always shone through.

“I dunno. We all kinda hate each other. Look, can we talk about something else?”

“You seemed pretty comfortable telling Sammy your life story.” This was Dean.

“Dude, if you don’t want me here, I can go home. I just, I really need the homework help, and-”

“We want you. And Dean, it’s Sam. Not Sammy.” He might be the youngest, the shyest, and the quietest, but when Sam said it, he held all the power of Ellen at her most commanding.

Dean insisted that he could call Sam whatever he wanted. Bobby turned on the radio, to relieve tension, and Dean told him to change it to the classic rock station, and Jo told him to change it to another station, and the conversation moved on.

*****

Sam and Gabe were up in Sam’s room. Dean had been in there, but had gone to the bathroom and come back to find the door closed and locked.

Gathered around the kitchen table were Jo, Dean, and Ellen. They were all voicing their opinions on this kid who Sam had so quickly brought home, was so well known as a troublemaker, and who Dean insisted had sat too close to Sam from the beginning.

Bobby looked up from chopping onions. “I think he’s a good kid. He just needs some people to help him out, he ain’t got much of a family.”  
And that was the end of the conversation.

*****

“Hey kids,” Said Ellen, from the other side of Sam’s bedroom door, “dinner’s gonna be ready soon. Gabe can stay if he wants to.”

The door opened. Sam stood on the other side, and looked up at his mother with the same conviction and authority he had earlier in the car. “He’s staying.”

Ellen was not at all affected. “You might want to ask him first.”

“I want to stay,” said Gabe, looking up from Sam’s desk.

*****

They had a nice meal. Gabe seemed unimpressed by the food itself, but in awe of even the concept of a family dinner.

“You don’t eat together?” Asked Dean.

“Michael makes food for us, but Luke and I usually come home late to avoid drama. So Michael eats with the younger kids, and then me and Luke heat it up when we get home. Castiel is a vegetarian, and Michael says the kids need meat to be healthy, and he’s not going to make a separate meal for just Cas, so he makes his own dinners. Dad gets home really late, and he doesn’t want us bothering him when he gets home, so we’re all in bed by then.”

Bobby made a small angry grunting noise about the ‘bothering him’ part.

“Well, you can eat here whenever you want.” Said Ellen, who had clearly also started to feel protective of this kid.

“Nah, it’s alright. It’s kinda the only time I can still spend around Luke without fighting.” Gabe looked sad, a little betrayed, and even Dean had to feel sorry for him. He still didn’t trust him though.

When Gabe was finally driven home, it was with the promise that they would work on it more at lunch tomorrow.

“Bye Gabe!”

“Bye Sammy.”

Sam didn’t seem at all upset by Gabe’s use of his nickname. And Dean noticed.

******

The next morning, Dean convinced Bobby to let them all walk to school. It really wasn’t that far away.

Once again, they sat down with Ash’s friends.

Gabe was there from the start this time, and Sam rushed to finish his lunch so he could help him with math. Before he was done though, a familiar face stepped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“You could come sit with us, if you want.” Lucifer gestured to his table, where all the members of his clique were sitting.

“I’m helping Gabe with his homework today. But I could sit with you tomorrow,” Suggested Sam, an authentic smile on his face, “If that’s alright.” He added. “I’m new to the school, so I would love to make more friends.”

“Sure, of course. I’ll see you then.” As he left, he shot Gabriel a look, who stuck out his tongue back at him.

Almost everyone else at the table stared. Once you were friends with Gabe, there was no way Lucifer would ever be nice to you. Dean didn’t bother to stare. He just put his head in his hands and sighed. Cas looked at Dean for a moment, then resumed eating his lunch uncomfortably.

Cas and Dean had chemistry together after lunch, and since Dean had been paired off with a member of Lucifer’s clique the previous day, which had not gone well, Cas offered that they could work together. It was awkward, but then again, Cas was awkward.

The next day, Sam sat with Lucifer. Dean tried to follow him, but discovered that there was conveniently no spots left.  
Dean sat back down with Ash and the others, and silently watched Sam through his meal.

“I don’t understand why your brother is so interested in Lucifer.” Dean jumped slightly, not expecting to hear Castiel’s voice in his ear. “He seems like a very nice kid. Can he not see that Lucifer is a mean person?”

“Sam thinks everyone’s nice.” Dean said, shrugging. “And they are, too, to him. Everyone likes him, so I guess he just hasn’t figured out that people can be mean? I dunno. He’s really smart, but sometimes, well, he’s just too trusting, you know?”

“I suppose so. He seems not to have noticed the, um, downsides of my other sibling,” Castiel glanced over at Gabe, chatting loudly with someone a little ways away, “So I suppose it’s not surprising.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you worried about him?”

“What? No. He’s fine. He can take care of himself. He’ll be fine.” 

“I see. Then perhaps there is not a need to watch him for the entirety of the lunch period.” And alright, maybe he had a point. But still-

“I wasn’t! I was just, umm… What if Lucifer stops being so nice? What if-” Castiel interrupted his panicking, sounding faintly amused.

“It sounds to me as if you are worried about him. I thought you said you were not?”

“Well, not really, but, I don’t know. He’s my little brother. I’m just used to protecting him, you know?”

“So you are worried more out of force of habit than any legitimate concern that he might need your help.”

“Uh, yeah? I guess?”

“Perhaps you should distract yourself, if you do not believe there is any actual need for your intervention in this situation.”

“I- sure? I guess? How am I supposed to distract myself, though? There’s nothing to do during lunch. I gotta say, this town is one of the more boring places I’ve lived.”

“I’m sure Ash would have a suggestion.” Castiel turned to Ash and politely waited for him to finish his conversation with Charlie. Castiel would never interrupt someone, but somehow his polite waiting was harder to ignore than if he had been screaming.

“What’s up, Cassie?”

“Dean requires some way to distract himself from his brother’s bad choices. What would you recommend?”

Ash laughed at Cas’ phrasing. “Well, Gabe’s in the middle of planning some stunt, I think, but if you want to avoid the Shurley’s altogether, there’s usually a poker game happening at lunch. It’s out on the field, which is not technically on school grounds, so they can get away with it.”

“Hah. I’ll beat all their asses at that.”

“Careful. Crowley cheats.”

“Crowley? Is that one of Lucifer’s, um, minions? I thought they all sat with him.”

“He was last year. Kinda tried to seize power. Worked out for a bit. Then it didn’t. He managed to keep his nickname though.”

“What’s his real name?

“Fergus”

Dean snorted. “I see why he kept the other one.”

*****

“Mind if I join?”

The others looked him over. There were 2 girls and 2 boys. They were clearly the ‘bad’ kids, they all looked like Juniors or seniors, except one of the boys, who looked like a five year gremlin with a slight beard.

“You Jo’s brother?” This was from one of the girls.

“Uh, Yeah?”

“You as good as her?”

“Maybe.”

“I thought you were already with Ash and his crew.” This particular comment was from the gremlin. He had an accent. British maybe?

“Yeah, well, decided on a change of pace.”

The interview seemed to be over. “We’ll deal you in next round”

By the end of lunch, Dean was $21.50 and a pack of gum richer than when he started.

****

In Japanese, (right after chemistry), Dean sat with Ash and Jo.

“None of them told me their names. Which one is Crowley? The weird Gremlin kid?”

“Yup.”

Jo butted in. “Oh, you sat with them? Yeah Crowley’s... weird.”

“Yeah. I didn’t know you were hanging out with those guys. They seemed, um, impressed.”

“Of course. I’m amazing at poker.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Hey, don’t get cocky. I can beat your ass at poker any day.”

“Sure, except you didn’t”

“Come on, that can’t count. One, I was like, crazy sleep deprived, and two, you got insanely lucky.”

“Mmm hmmm” She said, smirking.

“Listen, you’re the one who won’t agree to play with me any more. I would be *happy* to see you prove yourself.”

The teacher interrupted their lovely conversation to remind them that it was, in fact, time to be filling out worksheets on [some grammar thing in Japanese, I’ll ask my friend], not gossiping. Dean looked genuinely offended that the teacher thought he was ‘gossiping’. The rest of class went by mostly in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment things! (Nice or not, as long as the not is polite)
> 
> How did you like it so far? Don't worry, we *will* be getting interactions between Luci and Sam next chapter... no promises on how it goes.
> 
> Visit us!  
> eater-of-hopes-and-dreams.tumblr.com
> 
> deansnotstraight.tumblr.com


End file.
